ballad_ex_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier de la Grelle
Dr. Javier de Francia was a Mollburg lawyer and politician, and the first dictator of the Mollburg Republic following its independence from the Kymurian Empire during the Great Schism. His official title was "Supreme and Perpetual Dictator", but he was popularly known as just Dr. Francia. He is considered to be the chief ideologue and political leader of the faction that advocated for full independence of from the Kymurian Empire. Early Life Francia was born in Yagonn, in the city of Trombourg on the West King Island Chain. Francia's father was an officer turned planter and his mother was a Kymurian from Saffir. He was christened Xavier Francia, but later changed Xavier to the more Kymurian Javier. Although his father was not noble he inserted the particle de to style himself. At the age of 19, he moved to the mainland, and after four years of studying, he became a Doctor of Sra and Master of Philosophy at the College of Olsra at the National University of Great Elavor in what would soon become the Mollburg Republic. Although he was dogged by suggestions that his father was half Anjuin, Francia was awarded a coveted chair of theology at Great Elavor. His radical views made his position as a teacher there untenable, and he soon gave up Sra to study law. Eventually, he became a lawyer and learned five languages: (Anjuini, Xi Tong, Zeor, Old Dwarven and some Rum dialect). Political Career He demonstrated an early interest in politics. He became the Squire of Great Elavor under Grand Duke Prince Horvan Elegaria-Bagranthar. After the Gourd Revolution in the northeastern provinces, GDP Horvan convened the Congress of the Province. Francia shocked the other members by saying it was irrelevant which king they had. When Mollburg's independence was declared (Named after the man who built the city of Great Elavor after the Frenntolic War, Marshal Mollburg), he was appointed secretary to the three-man ruling junta. After two months, he resigned because of the army's dominance over Congress. He retired to the countryside, where he spread rumours that the country was going to be betrayed by the incompetent government. He was one of the few men in the country with any significant education, and soon became the country's real leader. Only one other Mollburg leader had a doctorate. From his retirement in his modest country estate at Ibaray near Mollburg town, he told countless ordinary citizens who came to visit him that their revolution had been betrayed, that the present government was incompetent and mismanaged. He did not return again for a year, and then only if he was in charge of foreign policy and half the army. As Dictator Mollburgians often referred to him simply as "Dr. Francia". A few farmers meanwhile believed he had supernatural powers: when some saw him measuring the stars with his theodolite, they thought he was talking to night demons. Francia would later use it to straighten the streets of Elavor. When he returned from his meeting with the Kymurian Premiership, Congress named him as sole consul, with absolute powers for three years. He consolidated his power to such an extent that another Congress voted him absolute control over the country for life. For the next 24 years he ran the country with the aid of only three other people. In 1023KF, Francia's political police called the Black Squires uncovered and quickly crushed a plot by monarchists to assassinate him. John Bogarin, the only conspirator still free, confessed the plot to his priest, then Francia. Francia arrested almost 200 prominent Mollburg citizens, executing most of them. When Zeorin troops crossed the border, Dr Francia fled to Dandremby, a small town near the Kymurian army camp, where he and the Kymurians delayed the Zeorin front guard significantly. The Kymurian government continues to recognise him as the true leader of Mollburg.